L'Enchanteur
by Shin Sekai no Kaizoku
Summary: Harry Potter. Tout le monde sorcier connaissait son histoire, ou du moins, semblait la connaître. Qui aurait pu deviner que le Survivant ferait un tel retour dans la société sorcière ? Personne, et certainement pas Albus Dumbledore. Élevé comme un Sang-Pur, aimé par une famille inconnue de tous, le jeune homme n'est pas le parfait petit Gryffondor que le monde s'attendait à voir...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ :

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tout comme l'univers d'Avatar, le Dernier Maître de l'air appartient à ses créateurs.  
Je ne touche **absolument aucun** centime sur cette fanfiction. Mon seul salaire réside en vos commentaires, chers lecteurs.

Le concept de _La Cour des Mirages_ abordée dans cette fiction appartient à Magouille, créatrice de la fanfiction " _Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter_ " publiée sur ce site et que je vous conseille vivement de lire.

 _ **Quelques infos sur cette fanfiction**_

Cette fanfiction couvrira au minimum les sept ans d'études de Harry Potter et ses compagnons d'aventure. Il s'agira donc d'une très longue fiction.  
Je suis également étudiante et souvent prise par la vie réelle, je ne donne aucune date, ni jour, de publication fixe. _Cette fiction progressera très lentement_ sauf coup de chance.

Il y aura certainement des couples, majoritairement hétéro (FXM), mais il n'est pas impossible que du MxM soit mentionné. Actuellement, je travaille sur la première année, donc je ne sais pas comment mes romances vont se développer, même si j'ai quelques idées. Pour ceux dont le MxM (ou FxF) dérangerait, je vous notifierai ces nouveautés en cours d'histoire.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse sur un petit prologue qui définira déjà la couleur de cette fiction.

 ** _Prologue_**

A l'époque où la magie n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, il existait à travers le monde de nombreux « maîtres », doués du contrôle d'un ou de plusieurs éléments.  
Ils étaient au nombre de dix, mais seuls quatre étaient reconnus comme les éléments primordiaux.

 _L'eau.  
La Terre.  
Le feu.  
L'air._

 _Il y a très longtemps, ces quatre peuples vivaient en harmonie, mais un jour la Nation du Feu décida de passer à l'attaque. Seul l'Avatar, maître de ces quatre éléments pouvait mettre fin à la guerre, mais juste au moment où on eut besoin de lui, il disparût._ _1  
_ Cent ans plus tard, un nouvel avatar émergea. Un fils de l'air, qui se lança dans cette guerre accompagné par ses amis et la remporta au terme d'innombrables aventures et de batailles.

Peu à peu, la maîtrise des éléments primordiaux tomba dans l'oubli, et les six autres mineurs encore plus. Le monde évoluait, la magie également. l'homme commença à se servir de catalyseur, des bâtons, des baguettes. Le nom de « Maître » changea en « Mage ». Merlin hérita du titre d'Enchanteur après avoir démontré sa maîtrise des quatre primordiaux, le titre d'Avatar étant tombé dans l'oubli. Ce fut le dernier à se manifester.

Malheureusement, le monde est aujourd'hui à un croisement important. Le Monde a besoin d'un Avatar, Maître des Quatre Éléments, ou il finira par périr sous la montée en puissance des Ténèbres.

* * *

1 : Intro française de l'Avatar, Dernier Maître de l'Air


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. À cette simple constatation, l'adolescent juché sur un sublime étalon noir se dit qu'il devait probablement être en retard pour le repas de midi. Il sentait la belle engueulade à venir, et, grimaçant, il se remit en route, pressant les flancs de l'animal pour accélérer l'allure.  
Glissant quelques mots à l'oreille de sa monture, le jeune garçon réfléchit à une possible excuse qu'il pourrait servir à ses parents pour éviter de se faire réprimander… Rater l'heure du repas était une faute grave.

Il mit pied à terre quelques minutes plus tard, et prit le soin de desseller son cheval et de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Il était peut-être en retard, mais hors de question de négliger son compagnon, un bel étalon frison répondant au nom de Lish, aux longs crins ondulés et à la robe plus noire que l'ébène.  
L'adolescent arriva dans le salon royalement plus d'une demi-heure en retard, plusieurs excuses prêtes à être déballées à sa mère, quand il remarqua le soudain silence qui s'était installé dans la demeure. D'un geste, il fit jaillir sa baguette magique du discret étui situé sur son avant-bras et fut en position défensive, prêt à se battre. 

\- « SURPRISE ! »

L'homme le plus proche de l'adolescent s'effondra au sol, stupéfixé. Un léger silence flotta dans l'air, avant que les autres personnes présentes n'éclatent de rire. Le jeune garçon fit une grimace, mal à l'aise d'avoir ainsi agressé son père adoptif.

\- « Désolé papa... » dit-il, contrit, faisant redoubler les rires du reste de sa famille.

D'un coup de baguette, sa mère délivra son père du sortilège, non sans un sourire moqueur étiré sur ses lèvres.

\- « A chaque anniversaire, c'est pareil. » dit-elle, faussement réprobatrice, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres rouges. « Et que ce soit toi ou les jumeaux, vous me faites le coup à chaque fois !  
\- Et c'est toujours votre vieux père qui trinque... » grommela ce dernier, se relevant en frottant le dos, rendu douloureux dans sa chute.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard amusé et gêné à la fois, ne pouvant contester cela.

\- « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! » finit par dire son père, une fois bien remis sur ses pieds.

Harry Potter se laissa aller dans l'étreinte paternelle de celui qui l'avait adopté, quelques années plus tôt, avant d'enlacer sa mère.  
Une fois la voie libre, ses frères se jetèrent dessus comme un fauve affamé sur un bout de viande. Harry, voyant cela, tenta de s'enfuir mais ses aînés le bloquèrent, lui tombant littéralement dessus. 

\- « Barrez-vous de là bande d'ahuris ! » rugit l'adolescent alors que les corps s'amassaient sur lui.

Seuls des rires lui répondirent. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, tentant de s'extirper de la masse humaine vautrée sur lui. Après quelques secondes à gesticuler, il soupira. Impossible de se dégager.

\- « Un coup de main, Harry ? » fit une voix féminine dans son dos.  
\- « Avec plaisir…  
\- _Aguamenti_! »

Des injures répondirent à l'incantation, avant que les jeunes ne soient vivement repris par leur mère d'une pichenette sur l'oreille bien sentie.  
Harry put enfin se relever, trempé, lui aussi.

\- « Merci du coup de main, Naomi. » ronchonna-t-il en regardant ses vêtements trempés.  
\- « Oh allez, c'est pas la fin du monde, et les idiots t'ont enfin laissé tranquille. » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois. « Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, on veut le gâteau ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Après avoir murmuré un sortilège de séchage, laissant sa tissage plus ébouriffée qu'à l'ordinaire, le jeune sorcier se tourna vers sa famille. Il avisa sur la table un tas de paquets cadeaux, tous plus ou moins soigneusement emballé. Rien qu'à cela, il pouvait deviner qui se cachait derrière les papiers colorés.

Il attrapa le premier de la pile. Soigneusement emballé dans un papier jaune, d'une forme rectangulaire, un petit nœud orangé au dessus finalisait le tout. Ça, c'était un cadeau de son père, il en était certain. Harry s'empressa de déballer le paquet – car après tout, peu importe son statut social, il restait un enfant – et découvrit plusieurs livres reliés de cuir. Deux d'entre eux traitaient de politique et de l'économie, le troisième était une encyclopédie traitant des serpents moldus et magiques.  
Reconnaissant, l'adolescent embrassa son père, songeant que l'encyclopédie l'intéresserait bien plus que ses devoirs de futur Lord Potter. Passionné des serpents depuis qu'il avait découvert son don de fourchelang, il avait toujours rêvé en adopter un. Malheureusement, sa mère s'y était toujours fermement opposée, arguant qu'il était trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un pareil animal. Un chat, un chien ? Pourquoi pas, mais un serpent potentiellement dangereux que lui seul comprendrait ? Hors de question.

Son père lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Lui n'avait jamais été contre, et le duo rendait la mère de famille folle de rage dès que le sujet était abordé, se liant contre elle en multipliant blagues et allusions jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par les jeter dehors à coup de sortilèges.  
Le prochain cadeau était d'elle, justement. Toujours emballé dans un papier noir et orné d'un nœud rouge, le paquet était parfait, pas un pli ne dépassait. À l'intérieur, il y découvrit une petite boîte renfermant une chevalière qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir longuement étudiée lorsqu'elle était entreposée dans le bureau de sa mère.

\- « La Chevalière des Potter ? » dit-il, la gorge soudain nouée.  
\- « Tu es plus que prêt à assumer ton rôle, Lord Potter. » répondit sa mère, posant une main réconfortante sur tes épaules. « Bien que je reste régente, tu t'es montré suffisamment digne pour la mériter. »

L'adolescent passa rapidement la chevalière frappée des armoiries Potter à son doigt. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ajusta parfaitement à sa taille, l'objet reconnaissant son statut d'héritier.  
Cette bague, que les Lord se passaient de père en fils, représentait à la fois tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et tout ce qui lui restait. Sa famille, son nom. L'émeraude de ses yeux se perdit dans les détails du griffon aux ailes déployées et aux griffes tenant un P majuscule stylisé, le diamant étincelant de mille éclats lorsqu'un rayon de lumière venait à le caresser.

Harry inspira profondément, dissimulant son trouble derrière ses barrières mentales, et sourit au reste de sa famille.  
Oui, il avait perdu sa mère et son père, à peine âgé d'un an. Il en avait retrouvé, quelques années plus tard, mais le tendre souvenir d'une mèche rousse et d'un rire grave resteraient à jamais dans son coeur.  
Désormais, la seule chose qui lui restait, c'était eux. Sa famille. Le trésor le plus précieux sur lequel il veillerait comme un dragon sur une montagne d'or.

\- « Harry, ça va ? » demanda sa mère, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.  
\- « Je pensais à la chance de vous avoir. Que tu m'aies trouvé. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Ses aînés lui sourirent, comprenant les sentiments de leur plus jeune frère. Ryuku lui pressa l'épaule alors que les jumeaux plus âgés lui donnaient une bourrade affectueuse.  
Rapidement, les pensées sombres du jeune garçon s'envolèrent quand il découvrit le cadeau des trois frères, qui s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un Nimbus 2000 et une panoplie complète de Quidditch. Il leur hurla dessus quelques minutes, pestant sur la démesure du cadeau, avant de promettre d'aller l'essayer après avoir mangé un morceau de gâteau.

Et enfin, Naomi lui présenta son cadeau. Mal emballé, plein de scotch, il passa quelques minutes à déchirer le papier pour découvrir une belle écharpe en laine noire accompagnée d'une paire de gants en cuir sombre et fourrés à l'intérieur. Elle marmonna quelque chose au sujet de la météo déplorable d'Angleterre, mal à l'aise en voyant le grand sourire de l'adolescent.

\- « Bon » dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « On peut passer au gâteau maintenant ? »

Quelques rires lui répondirent, avant qu'ils ne s'attablent tous pour attaquer l'appétissant gâteau au chocolat qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis un petit moment déjà.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, affalé sur son lit alors qu'il lisait l'encyclopédie que lui avait offert son père, Harry entendit un discret coup porté à la porte de sa chambre. D'une voix claire, il invita la personne à entrer alors qu'il plaçait soigneusement un marque-page à l'endroit où il avait cessé sa lecture. Peu surpris, il vit sa mère entrer et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- « Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.  
\- « Très bien, maman.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, et nous le savons tous les deux. » rétorqua-t-elle, réprobatrice.

Harry soupira, dévisageant la personne qui avait un jour changé sa vie à jamais.  
Elle s'appelait Esméralda Lopez, espagnole de naissance. Elle avait de longues boucles noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos, et ses yeux gris tirant légèrement sur le bordeaux étaient si profonds que l'on pourrait s'y perdre si l'on ne faisait pas attention.

\- « J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard il y a quelques jours.  
\- Je le sais. Tu as changé d'avis ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant ses mots.

\- « Ils s'attendent tous à voir Harry Potter, le _Survivant_. » cracha-t-il, amer. « Mais je suis loin de ce qu'ils veulent voir.  
\- En effet. Et tu es bien mieux ainsi. » décréta sa mère, avec une légère pointe de fierté.

La jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils adoptifs, qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses mains étaient très douces et ses doigts longs et fins. Des mains de pianiste, mais également de maître potionniste.

\- « Je sais ! » se récria le garçon. « Mais j'ignore si je pourrais agir comme… on a convenu. »

Sa famille avait beaucoup de secrets qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver. C'était la raison pour laquelle tout le monde était rompu à l'Occlumencie, y compris les deux plus jeunes, Harry et Naomi.

Il fallait garder secret la lueur rougeoyante dans le regard pluricentenaire de sa mère.  
Il fallait garder secret le nom de son père, descendant cracmol du plus grand alchimiste sorcier que le monde magie eut connu.  
Il fallait garder secret sa relation avec Naomi, qui l'accompagnerait à Poudlard à la rentrée.  
Rien ne devait relier Harry à la famille Flamel-Lopez, un peu trop connue dans le monde.

Sa mère était la seule vampire de la Confrérie des Potionnistes, leur plus grand atout pour la transmission du savoir, en plus de l'intelligence vive dont elle faisait preuve.  
Son père était un redoutable avocat, aussi bien dans le monde magique que le monde moldu, et n'avait jamais perdu un seul procès.  
Et dans le plus grand secret de tous, ses parents étaient affiliés à la Cour des Mirages, mafia magique dispersée à travers le monde. Si son père n'était que consultant, agissait pour sauver de temps à autre un membre en fâcheuse posture, sa mère faisait partie des Triades de la branche espagnole de la Cour, la _Subterra._

Le simple fait d'être affilié à la Cour était passible d'emprisonnement à vie, ou pour les cas les plus extrêmes, au Baiser du Détraqueur. Pourtant, sa famille portait fièrement son emblème.  
Aussi bien les jumeaux turbulents, que son frère Ryuku, ou sa sœur Naomi.  
Pensif, il caressa sa propre marque, tatouée sur son avant-bras droit, caché aux yeux du monde par un puissant charme de dissimulation.  
Bien sûr, Ryuku, Naomi et lui étaient trop jeunes pour faire partie intégrante de la Cour des Mirages, l'initiation en Espagne à partir de quinze ans. Mais depuis un an, les jumeaux étaient officiellement des membres actifs de la _Subterra._

Sa mère avait gardé le silence, observant Harry se plonger dans ses réflexions sans l'interrompre. De temps à autres, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'entraîner ses enfants dans ce monde si particulier, mais tous avaient choisi leur voie en âme et conscience.

\- « Tu y arriveras, Harry. J'en suis sûre. » lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire.  
\- « Pourquoi une telle certitude ? » interrogea le jeune garçon, en haussant un sourcil.  
\- « Parce que tu es mon fils, bien entendu. » se rengorgea Esméralda. « Et parce que tu as été reconnu par les Triades espagnoles comme un Héritier digne de porter le titre. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son tatouage, d'une légère couleur bleuté. La marque de la _Subterra_ , deux cornes de taureau séparées par un glaive pointant vers le bas, était surmontée d'une couronne. Lorsque l'une des Triades actuelles devrait, pour une raison ou une autre, abandonner ses fonctions, il prendrait automatiquement sa place.  
Il devait son titre, non seulement grâce à son lien avec Esméralda, mais également par les capacités magiques qu'il avait déjà manifestées à l'âge de onze ans. Sa mère, quant à elle, jubilait. Son petit poulain était en passe de devenir un grand sorcier, elle en était certaine.

\- « Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » s'inquiéta quand même le Survivant.  
\- « Alors, nous interviendrons en cas de problème. Nous ne te laisserons pas aux mains de Dumbledore sans réagir, mon ange. » le rassura sa mère.

Après quelques secondes, l'expression anxieuse de l'adolescent fit place à un masque de neutralité intelligemment composé, grâce à l'Occlumencie. Il hocha la tête, rasséréné.

\- « Allez, va te coucher. » le réprimanda gentiment sa mère. « Demain, nous irons à l'Allée Magique chercher vos affaires scolaires. »

Ronchonnant pour la forme sur l'heure, qu'il jugeait bien trop tôt pour aller se coucher, Harry rangea malgré tout son livre et se mit en pyjama. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère, et ferma les yeux lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, laissant place à une très douce obscurité, le soleil se couchant bien plus tard à cette époque de l'année.

Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit avant de s'abandonner à Morphée.

« _Attention Poudlard, Harry et Naomi arrivent._ »

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'Enchanteur. Comme vous vous en doutiez très certainement, le début et les deux trois prochains chapitres seront plutôt chargés de placer le décor, les nouveaux personnages, et de les présenter. J'espère que vous resterez malgré cet aspect un peu rébarbatif, car, combien de fictions d'UA ne commencent-elles pas par l'anniversaire du jeune Harry?

Enfin bref, je voulais vous remercier à tous pour vos alertes et favoris, ainsi que la petite review de Maud.  
En parlant de review, pour ceux et celles qui laisseraient un commentaire sous compte Guest, je vous répondrai en fin de chapitre, en même temps que mes petits commentaires.

 **Maud,** merci pour ta review, cela m'a un peu surpris, mais agréablement surprise, de susciter un intérêt dès le prologue. J'espère que cette fiction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, et que tu prendras autant de plaisir à me lire que moi de l'écrire :)  
Je te remercie également pour ta suggestion, si je vois qu'elle ne semble pas décoller, je songerai à changer la catégorie, merci :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2019, qu'elle vous apporte bonheur et santé  
Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le premier chapitre, ainsi que tous les followers et les favoris. Cela m'a énormément motivée entre deux sessions de révisions, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant :)

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis navré de mon inattention et me rattraperai au prochain chapitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

Le mois d'août s'écoula un peu trop rapidement pour Harry Potter, angoissé par sa rentrée. Toutefois, ce soir-là, ses préoccupations étaient bien loin de savoir comment allait réagir le Monde Magique le lendemain soir. Il regardait les jumeaux s'entraîner.

\- « Tu penses pouvoir bientôt commencer ton apprentissage ? » demanda Naomi, assise à côté de l'adolescent.  
\- « Je l'espère. » répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur ses frères.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler des mages, c'était dans un livre d'histoire. Mais ce dernier en disait très peu au sujet de ces sorciers aux pouvoirs étonnants, alors il s'était tourné vers Esméralda.  
Contrairement à ce que croyait la majorité de la population sorcière, le titre de mage n'était pas décerné aux plus puissants ou à ceux qui révolutionnaient un art magique. Les mages originaux étaient autrefois appelés Maîtres, et pliaient à leur volonté la force des quatre éléments primordiaux.

Chaque sorcier, et même quelques cracmols, avaient la capacité de devenir un mage, mais le chemin était long et difficile. Il fallait méditer longtemps afin d'atteindre son noyau magique, et là, découvrir quel élément le sorcier était capable d'apprendre à contrôler. Une fois cela fait, il fallait encore apprivoiser ce dernier avant de pouvoir commencer à le manipuler.  
Les sortilèges Incendio et Aguamenti étaient d'ailleurs un vestige de ces enseignements perdus dans le temps, et les rares personnes se souvenant encore utilisaient ces sortilèges pour apprendre les bases.

Les jumeaux, âgés de dix-sept ans, avaient découvert leur élément à l'âge de huit ans. Dimitri et Aleksei maîtrisaient tous les deux le même élément, la Terre. Rien d'étonnant à cela, ils étaient de véritables jumeaux magiques. Deux corps, deux caractères bien que similaires, mais une âme, une même magie.  
Depuis leur douze ans, ils arrivaient à soulever des petits rochers. Avec l'âge, ils avaient appris en maîtrise et gagné en puissance. À présent, ils s'intéressaient à l'élément plus avancé, le métal, mais les jumeaux n'oubliaient jamais de s'entraîner minimum trois fois par semaine.

La maîtrise de la Terre demande en général beaucoup de force physique, et il n'était pas rares que les sorciers parvenant à maîtriser cet élément finissent par devenir plutôt baraqués à force d'entraînement. Toutefois, il arrivait de temps à autres qu'une personne sans force physique arrive à plier la terre à sa volonté, mais cela restait rare.

Ses frères n'échappaient pas à la règle. D'origines russe, ils étaient grands et bien bâtis, leur corps renforcé par un entraînement physique rigoureux et quotidien. Châtains aux yeux bruns, Dimitri, l'aîné, avait laissé ses cheveux pousser jusqu'aux épaules tandis qu'Aleksei les préférait courts. C'était un fréquent sujet de discussion entre les jumeaux, chacun se moquant gentiment de la coupe de l'autre.

Mais pour l'heure, leurs préoccupations capillaires étaient bien loin. Concentrés à l'extrême, les deux bruns s'envoyaient un énorme rocher à la force de leurs bras depuis plus d'une demi heure, alternant les mouvements plus compliqués, avant de revenir aux bases, pour terminer avec un enchaînement difficile. Tous leurs muscles étaient bandés sous la force déployée pour maintenir cet énorme bloc de terre solide. Si Harry était honnête envers lui-même, il avouerait être effrayé de voir un tel regard chez les jumeaux, d'habitude si farceurs.

Mais il était jaloux, également. Les jumeaux avaient trouvé leur élément à huit ans. Ryuku vers six ans et c'était lui qui avait manifesté en premier ses capacités. Naomi avait réussi à entrer en communion avec son élément au prix de nombreuses heures de méditation – le feu.  
Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer son propre élément. Chaque jour, l'élément qui se présentait à lui changeait, comme si sa magie cherchait encore et encore. Il commençait à désespérer.

\- « Maman dit que c'est parce que tu as la capacité d'en avoir plusieurs que ça te fait ça. » dit Naomi, suivant les pensées de son ami. « Elle aussi a mit du temps avant de comprendre que ses éléments étaient l'air et la terre.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste… frustrant. » avoua Harry en passant une main lasse dans sa tignasse sombre.

Les jumeaux avaient mis deux ans à connaître leur élément pour pouvoir l'invoquer, aux alentours de leurs dix ans. Ryuku, quant à lui, avait fait jaillir une flamme dans ses mains six mois après avoir découvert son affiliation. Naomi travaillait également sur le feu, apprenant à quel point celui-ci était dangereux. Elle ne s'estimait pas prête de passer à l'étape supérieure, et Ryuku l'aidait beaucoup, étant passé par là.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer son élément. Il avait vu passer les quatre primordiaux sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les invoquer. Au départ, il s'agissait du vent, et il avait commencé à tisser un lien avec cette partie de sa magie avant qu'elle ne change brutalement deux semaines plus tard, faisant place au feu. Le même schéma s'était répété avec la terre et l'eau, et depuis, il n'avait pas réussi à se focaliser sur un seul élément, sa magie trop instable et changeant de manière aléatoire.

\- « Tu devrais peut-être en reparler à maman ? » suggéra Naomi en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- « Ouais, peut-être… Mais dans tous les cas, ça ne sert à rien, on rentre à Poudlard demain et y aura personne pour nous aider de toute façon. » soupira son ami.

L'adolescente lui fit un sourire timide, sachant pertinemment qu'il redoutait le moment où tous les yeux anglais seraient rivés sur lui, après tant d'années à être laissé en paix, loin de toute cette célébrité encombrante.  
Après quelques minutes, Harry se leva sans un mot et alla retrouver sa mère d'adoption, suivant le conseil de Naomi. Il la chercha quelques minutes, se fiant aux résidus de sa signature magique pour se guide, avant de la trouver dans son bureau.

Quelques lettres et parchemins s'entassaient, certains frappés par les armoiries de la Cour des Mirages, protégé par un charme de dissimulation pour s'assurer que seuls les porteurs du tatouage puissent les voir.

\- « Harry, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda gentiment Esméralda en relevant la tête, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir délaisser sa paperasse quelques minutes.  
\- « Oui… Je me pose des questions sur mon élément. »

A ces mots, le sourire de la vampire disparut, remplacé par une mine soucieuse, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune garçon. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- « Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas m'annoncer que je suis encore la cible d'une prophétie ? » dit-il, sarcastique.  
\- « Je ne le pense pas. » répondit Esméralda d'un ton hésitant. « Mais je pense que ça peut y être lié.  
\- Avec… Le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore ? »

La potionniste acquiesça.

\- « Je pense, Harry, que tu as la possibilité de maîtriser plusieurs des éléments, c'est pourquoi ta magie est instable. Si mes théories sont bonnes, il va falloir que tu apprennes à les dompter un à un, selon tes capacités. Quel élément t'était apparu en premier ?  
\- L'air. Puis le feu.  
\- Alors, concentre toi sur l'air. Repousse tous les autres et attire le vent à toi Si ça ne fonctionne pas après plusieurs mois, change et tente avec le feu. » décréta-t-elle.

L'adolescent acquiesça, une nouvelle flamme brûlant dans ses yeux, celle de la motivation. Mais la vampire pluricentenaire pouvait également déceler la lueur si particulière du doute et de l'angoisse.  
Elle lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie le concernant un peu après ses neuf ans. Quand pouvait-on dire à un enfant qu'il était destiné à tuer le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, ou de mourir de sa main ?  
Elle avait appris qu'une prophétie concernait le jeune Potter lorsque le gouvernement espagnol avait validé son adoption magique, sous le secret des serments inviolables.

C'était à cette époque qu'elle avait véritablement pris ses distances avec l'Angleterre, en découvrant que le très célèbre et aimé Albus Dumbledore était le témoin de cette prophétie, et que c'était également lui qui avait laissé Harry aux mains de ces immondes moldus. Elle ignorait, à l'heure actuelle, si tout ce qui en avait découlé était prémédité, ou s'il s'agissait de l'erreur d'un vieil homme, mais dans le doute, elle avait préféré s'en méfier comme la peste.

Cette méfiance s'était également manifestée chez tous les autres membres de sa famille, en particulier Harry et les enfants. Tous se souvenaient encore de l'état effroyable dans lequel était l'héritier des Potter à son arrivée.  
Si maigre qu'on le prendrait pour un cadavre, au teint blafard parsemé de bleus et d'hématomes çà et là. Certains membres faisant des angles étranges suite à diverses fractures.

Ses yeux verts, si beau aujourd'hui, hantés et éteints.  
Ce gosse, comme Ryuku, comme Aleksei et Dimitri, avait vécu l'enfer avant de trouver une véritable famille en plus d'un refuge, dans ce petit coin reculé de l'Espagne.

\- « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta maîtrise, n'hésite pas à me demander. » finit par dire Esméralda, qui avait elle aussi la maîtrise de l'air.  
\- « Merci, mais…  
\- Tu veux essayer par toi-même ? » devina la vampire.

L'adolescent acquiesça, un petit sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres, à la fois contrit et empreint d'orgueil. Il salua sa mère avant de sortir en courant, très certainement vers le jardin.

Esméralda laissa échapper un soupir las, et jeta un regard aux papiers amoncelés sur son bureau. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à penser, et la Cour voulait qu'elle fasse toute la paperasse engendrée par sa dernière mission. Mais quelle poisse…

~ HP ~

Harry passa l'après-midi à appliquer les conseils de sa mère. Assis en tailleur, à l'ombre d'un pommier, il tentait d'attirer à lui l'air en repoussant les autres éléments, qui tentaient d'obtenir son attention.  
Plongé dans sa méditation, en plein dans le coeur de sa magie, il faisait complètement abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

L'Air semblait apprécier l'attention que lui portait le jeune garçon. Taquin, l'élément caressait l'âme du garçon, jouait avec sa magie. Quelle étrange sensation. Les yeux fermés, il pouvait pourtant voir les brises virevolter devant lui, glissant sur son corps, slalomant entre les brins d'herbe. Jamais il ne s'était comporté de telle manière auparavant. Peut-être Esméralda avait-elle mit le doigt sur le problème en lui conseillant de ne porter son attention qu'à une seule chose à la fois.

Lorsque sa mère le tira de sa méditation, il grogna de déception, ennuyé de devoir arrêter là sa progression. Il fut toutefois surpris en constatant que le soleil commençait à décliner, témoignant de l'heure tardive, et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa malle pour le lendemain matin. Retenant un juron grossier, qui lui aurait valu une claque derrière la tête, il se précipita dans sa chambre, quelque peu paniqué.

En passant devant les chambres de ses frères, il constata que les jumeaux s'étaient endormis, vêtus d'un simple caleçon et les cheveux encore mouillés d'une douche récente. Et, comme lui, leur malle était vide et toutes leurs affaires éparpillées un peu partout… Ryuku n'était pas mieux, plongé dans l'un de ses livres, ne semblant même pas réaliser que la rentrée aurait lieu le lendemain.

\- « Je vous jure, c'est pareil chaque année. » ricana une voix féminine dans son dos.  
\- « Et toi, t'as fait ta valise ? » grogna Harry en direction de Naomi, appuyée sur le mur.  
\- « Elle est prête depuis hier matin. »

Avec un grognement, Harry entra dans sa chambre et hissa sa malle sur son lit. Il passa ensuite les dix minutes qui suivirent à chercher sa lettre d'admission et sa liste de fournitures, afin de ne rien oublier.

Le prenant en pitié, Naomi chercha avec lui, et l'aida ensuite à rassembler ses livres tandis qu'il pliait ses vêtements.

\- « Que ferais-je sans toi ? » rit le Survivant.  
\- « On se le demanderait. » railla l'adolescente en mettant le dernier livre dans la malle en cuir sombre. « Tu m'accompagneras après le repas ?  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Surprise. » fit Naomi en lui tirant la langue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix magiquement amplifiée de leur mère résonnant dans le manoir pour les convier au dîner.  
Harry sortit de sa chambre et réprima un rire en voyant les jumeaux rentrer dans leur chambre, toujours en caleçon. L'appel de la nourriture les avait réveillé, et ils avaient couru directement dans le couloir, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne portaient pas de pantalon. Typique.

La demi-heure qui passa fut consacrée au repas. Dans la salle à manger résonnèrent le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant, les voix des sept convives discutant de tout et de rien, chacun faisant honneur au repas qu'avaient préparé les deux elfes de maison, Tiki et Miki.

Une fois tous repus, chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Naomi entraîna Harry dans le hall d'entrée, lui conseillant de prendre une veste, les nuits commençant à se rafraîchir peu à peu, puis, elle l'entraîna loin dans le domaine, sur la plage avoisinante.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naomi ? » interrogea Harry, sceptique face à l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.  
\- « J'ai entendu les gens du village parler, tu sais. » dit-elle, l'air conspiratrice. « Comme quoi cet endroit était magique, et que les vagues étaient réalisatrices de vœux.  
\- Tu ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, quand même ? » s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- « Les moldus ne croient pas en la magie.  
\- Un point pour toi. » sourit l'adolescent. « Et donc, tu as décidé d'envoyer tes vœux dans la mer ?  
\- Exactement. Tu n'aurais pas envie de prendre cette chance ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu. Naomi sembla le comprendre, car elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement « ah, les garçons », et de sa poche, elle sortit une petite bouteille de verre. À l'intérieur, un morceau de parchemin, soigneusement enroulé. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, l'air très concentrée. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle ouvrit les yeux, recula de quelques pas, et, prenant son élan, elle jeta le plus loin possible la petite bouteille de verre.

Elle atterrit à quelques mètres, dans le flot des vagues. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut emportée si loin que les deux enfants ne pouvaient plus voir l'éclat du verre miroitant sous le soleil couchant.  
En remontant vers le manoir, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ?  
\- Tu y crois, maintenant ? » s'étonna Naomi.  
\- « Je sais pas… Alors ?  
\- Hin hin. C'est un secret.  
\- Allez.. J'le répéterai pas ! » jura Harry.

Naomi hésita quelques instants, entortillant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, seul signe extérieur de sa nervosité.

\- « Tu ne te moqueras pas ?  
\- Promis. »

D'une petite voix, si faible que l'adolescent eu du mal à l'entendre, elle lâcha à toute vitesse :

\- « Que tu ne m'oublies pas à Poudlard...  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » se récria Harry, choqué que sa meilleure amie puisse penser ça.  
\- « On va devoir faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. » asséna durement Naomi, une lueur triste dans ses jolis yeux. « Si on est répartis dans une maison différente, on se verra encore moins. Et tu te feras de nouveaux amis…  
\- Je te promets que peu importe, je resterai toujours là pour toi. »

Il ne fallut rien d'autre à la jeune fille, croyant son ami sur parole, comme ça. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, puis, le provoqua à la course, lui lançant que le dernier arrivé au manoir était un chocogrenouille.

~ HP ~

Le grand jour était arrivé. Esméralda avait étouffé tous ses enfants, tour à tout, dans son étreinte maternelle. D'abord les jumeaux et Shiro, qui partaient tous les trois à Durmstrang, un peu plus tôt que les deux plus jeunes.  
Les au-revoirs furent difficiles pour Naomi et Harry, tout deux stressés, inquiets de cette rentrée, loin de leurs parents. Ils s'étaient habitués à l'absence de leurs aînés, mais jamais à l'absence de l'autre.  
Quitter le cocon familial était terrifiant.

Ensuite, Esméralda étreignit Harry, longuement. Lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait. Elle était fière de lui, et elle croyait en lui. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir crier au monde « C'est mon fils ! », mais la sécurité primait sur leurs envies. Harry ne devait pas être relié à leur famille de trop près.  
Leur père fit de même, un peu moins expansif que sa femme, mais tout aussi bouleversé. Tous les enfants étaient grands, maintenant…

Finalement, Harry et Naomi se firent un long câlin, anxieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver trop vite ensemble à Poudlard, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Une rencontre fortuite dans le train était possible, mais par sécurité, ils éviteraient.  
Harry souhaita ardemment être réparti dans la même maison que sa meilleure amie.

\- « Il est l'heure. » annonça Esméralda, désignant l'horloge. Onze heures quarante-cinq.  
\- « Bien. J'y vais. À Noël. » dit Harry, revêtant un masque d'impassibilité propre à l'éducation des Sang-Pur.

Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et prononça d'une voix forte « Gare de King's Cross, Poudlard Express », avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes verdâtres, pour ne réapparaître que sur le quai. Il restait dix minutes avant le départ du train, aussi, il se hâta de monter dans le wagon le plus proche, traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui.  
Alors qu'il peinait à la charger, deux voix parfaitement identiques s'élevèrent dans son dos.

\- « Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

le jeune garçon se retourna, tombant face à face avec des jumeaux aussi roux que des renards. La malice pétillant dans leurs yeux noisette le rendit méfiant, mais il acquiesça.

\- « Oui, merci. »

Finalement, la paire l'aida à soulever sa malle et l'installa dans le filet à bagage. Harry les remercia poliment, et vint le moment tant redouté des présentations.

\- « Moi c'est Fred. » fit celui de gauche.  
\- « Et moi Georges. En troisième année de Gryffondor.  
\- Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main…  
\- Appelle les jumeaux Weasley. »

Très bien, ils lui donnaient la migraine. Mais la gentillesse et l'honnêteté transpiraient de chacune de leurs paroles, c'était, à ne pas en douter, de bons gars.

\- « Merci, héritiers Weasley. » répondit paisiblement l'adolescent, utilisant les titres de noblesse des jumeaux. Qui se regardèrent, surpris, mais se détendirent très vite, en voyant l'apparente tranquillité du jeune héritier. « Je suis Lord Harry James Potter, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard, puis inclinèrent le buste face au futur première année. Comme il le pensait, malgré la pauvreté qui avait frappé la famille Weasley suite à l'addiction aux jeux d'argent de Septimus Weasley, les parents avaient enseigné l'étiquette et les bonnes manières à leurs enfants.

Harry leur rendit leur salut, mettant fin au protocole, reconnaissant par ce geste les jumeaux comme des égaux.

\- « Merci pour votre aide, les gars. » dit-il plus tranquillement.  
\- « De rien, Potter. » firent les jumeaux. « Un de nos potes a ramené une tarentule géante, tu veux nous accompagner ?  
\- Je passerai mon tour, mais je vous remercie de votre invitation. » sourit le jeune homme.

Après un signe enjoué de la main, la paire finit par quitter le compartiment, à la recherche de leur ami.

Le voyage se passa dans une paix relative. Harry fut rejoint par une fille de moldus, nommée Hermione Granger, et l'Héritier Londubat. Ils eurent l'occasion de discuter un peu durant le voyage, jusqu'à ce que le crapaud fugueur du garçon rondouillard ne se fasse la malle et qu'ils partent à sa recherche.  
Il ne revit pas Naomi avant de débarquer sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, quelques heures plus tard. Ils échangèrent un regard discret, communiquant silencieusement un encouragement mutuel, et suivirent le demi-géant en direction de l'imposant château qui se dressait au loin.

~ HP ~

Albus Dumbledore attendait impatiemment cette rentrée. Plus que les années précédentes. Il était inquiet.  
Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas chez ses relatifs moldus. Les Dursley avaient clamé que le garçon avait fugué, puis qu'ils avaient reçu une cessation de tutelle – qu'ils s'étaient empressés de signer.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Qui avait adopté le Survivant ? Pourquoi ?  
Sorcier ? Moldu ? S'il avait été élevé dans le monde magique, ça n'arrangerait certainement pas ses affaires…

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Minerva alla chercher les première année. Lorsque la petite troupe apparut, son cœur manqua un battement.  
Il sentit Severus se crisper, non loin de lui. Quiconque avait connu James Potter ne pouvait que reconnaître la silhouette qui semblait irradier au milieu de ses camarades.  
Pas parce qu'il exsudait de magie – il était bien trop jeune pour cela. Mais il dégageait un tel charisme qu'il attirait les regardes de manière quasi instinctive.

Un peu plus grand que la moyenne, il avait des cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Ils étaient longs et lisses, tirés en arrière et retenus par un lacet de cuir, bien que quelques mèches folles encadraient son visage, affinant ses traits aristocratiques. Le sang des Potter coulait dans ses veines, et personne n'aurait pu le nier.  
Ses yeux verts étaient intriguant. Ils possédaient un éclat particulier, comme s'il avait vu ou vécu plus de choses qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait du à vivre. Il pouvait toutefois voir une flamme ardente briller dans les émeraudes. Mais le vieil homme ignorait ce qui pouvait animer ainsi le jeune homme.  
Fait étonnant, il avait la peau bronzée. Chose étonnante car James et Lily étaient tous les deux très pâles. Et il ne portait pas de lunettes, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

Bien qu'il resta impassible, Albus Dumbledore grinçait des dents. Tout, du maintien altier aux vêtements chers et sur mesure criaient que le garçon avait été élevé par des sorciers. Il faillit avaler de travers en remarquant la chevalière au doigt du garçon, prouvant qu'il était déjà en possession de son titre de noblesse et de son siège au Magenmagot. Tout ça allait à l'encontre de ses plans, il allait devoir agir… Et vite.  
Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la répartition. Son attention dévia au moment où « Lopez, Naomi » fut appelée. Il avait reçu la demande d'inscription de la jeune fille quelques mois plus tôt, ce qui, en soi, était étrange. Pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle décidé d'abandonner l'école magique de Barcelone pour venir en Angleterre ?  
Les parents avaient argué un retour aux sources du côté paternel de la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qui la rattachait au sol anglais.

Elle avait la peau chocolat au lait, plus foncée que celle de Potter mais pas autant que le fils Zabini. De longues boucles noires tombaient sur ses épaules et elle avait des grands yeux bleus. Une vraie caricature des jeunes sorcières espagnoles.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation du Choixpeau, elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Au moins, elle n'était pas à Serpentard…

Vint ensuite le tour de Harry Potter, quelques noms plus tard. Il se redressa inconsciemment sur son siège pour mieux voir le garçon. Il s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, un léger sourire confiant flottant sur ses lèvres. Sans un regard pour la table des professeurs, il s'assit sur le tabouret, et le Choipeaux tomba sur ses yeux.  
Et ils attendirent, au moins une minute, où le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.  
Le Choixpeau s'agitait, ne sachant où répartir cet élève si compliqué.

Albus frissonna, la dernière fois que l'artefact avait tant hésité, c'était pour Lord Voldemort.

Enfin, la déchirure de l'antique chapeau s'ouvrit, et cria enfin le nom de la maison attribuée au jeune Potter.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Harry Potter » annonça le professeur à l'air sévère – McGonagall, d'après sa présentation, un peu plus tôt.

Harry était prêt. Il avait anticipé ce moment depuis longtemps.  
Le retour du garçon perdu, le Survivant, dans le monde de la magie. Oh, quelle surprise ça allait être pour eux tous…  
Prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la table des professeurs, snobant le directeur qui le fixait depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle, il sortit du rang des premières années.

Son visage était d'une neutralité à toute épreuve, usant – et abusant – de son Occlumencie pour dissimuler la nervosité qui le tenaillait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant, ne laissant qu'un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il assura sa démarche, évitant de paraître aussi raide que ne l'était Neville Londubat quelques minutes plus tôt – un garçon intéressant, il avait tout intérêt à se pencher sur son cas plus tard.

Une fois assis sur le tabouret, il eut la désagréable vision de voir l'entièreté des élèves se pencher vers lui, essayant de distinguer ses traits. Puis, le Choixpeau, trop large, tomba sur son nez, bloquant sa vue. Aussitôt, une voix rugueuse flotta dans son esprit.  
Légilimencie. Comment diable avait-il passé ses barrières ?

« _Un millénaire d'entraînement, jeune homme, revient me tester dans quelques siècles. »_ rit doucement la voix masculine.  
« _Donc, tu répartis les élèves. »_ éluda Harry. « _Et où me vois-tu ?_ ».

Un léger silence suivit sa question, puis l'artefact lui répondit.

« _Tu es difficile, très difficile à placer, Lord Harry James Potter. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais pris le nom de ta famille d'adoption ?  
_ _\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. »_ fit-il, agacé. « _Et mêlez vous de vos affaires, il serait délicat pour vous de vous aventurer trop loin dans mon esprit.  
_ _\- Tu as peur que je ne révèle tous tes secrets, Harry Potter ? »_

Il pouvait presque le voir sourire dans son esprit.

« _Les Quatre Fondateurs ont placé sur moi un enchantement complexe qui garantit la sécurité des informations qui me parviennent. Ni ton adoption par la famille Flamel-Lopez, ni ton affiliation ou celle de tes proches à la Cour des Mirages ne sera divulguée par ma personne, tu peux dormir tranquille. »_

A ces mots, Harry relâcha la légère tension qui l'avait assailli.

« _Où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as beaucoup de qualités inhérentes à chaque maison, et une ribambelle de défauts qui te vaudraient une place un peu partout…  
_ _\- Vraiment ? Je me pensais parfait. »_ répondit-il mentalement, sarcastique. Un léger rire lui parvint.  
« _Tu as le même caractère que Salazar, ou l'homme qui en a maintenant la direction. Serpentard te conviendrait, oh oui, je le vois, elle t'emmènerait loin…  
_ _\- Tout comme Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle.  
_ _\- C'est vrai. Mais, penses-y. Tu es un Héritier d'une lignée Maîtresse de la Cour des Mirages, tu as une grande destinée devant toi… Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la Grandeur ! Tu en as la ruse et l'ambition, je le vois dans ta tête…  
_ _\- Et que penses-tu des autres maisons ? »_ éluda le Survivant.

Le vieux chapeau grommela presque.

« _Gryffondor pourrait te convenir également. Mais, moins que Serpentard. Ton impulsivité serait décuplée dans ta maison, et ton courage se transformerait en témérité, une très mauvaise combinaison si tu veux mon avis, l'histoire l'a d'ailleurs prouvée lorsque Gryffondor s'est jeté tout seul à la mort…  
_ _\- Curieuse histoire dont je serais ravi d'entendre les détails, mais, un peu plus tard, si tu le veux bien.  
_ _\- Je vois une grande loyauté, cette promesse à Naomi Lopez, penses-tu réussir à la tenir ? Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, mais peut-être es-tu trop sournois et trop sombre pour Poufsouffle… Non, tu ne t'y épanouirais pas plus que cela. La maison d'Helga est généralement constituée de bons élèves, gentils, trop gentils parfois, mais ils manquent d'ambition et ton passé te rend bien moins compatissant, tu détonnerais beaucoup, cela risquerait de te mettre dans une position délicate au sein de ta maison…  
_ _\- Serdaigle et Serpentard donc._ » calcula Harry.  
« _En effet. Tu es quelqu'un de travailleur et je vois ta soif de connaissances, surtout sur la magie élémentaire. Oh, voilà qui est intéressant, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire, jeune Potter… Oui, je pense rester sur ma première idée, Serpentard t'irait parfaitement-  
_ _\- Désolé de t'interrompre, Choixpeau. Mais si tu hésites entre ces deux maisons, envoie-moi à Serdaigle.  
_ _\- Pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre ton amie d'enfance ?  
_ _\- Oh non, Choixpeau. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai l'étoffe d'un véritable Serpentard. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait pour moi, si tu m'envoyais là-bas ? Maison de méfiance, il me serait compliqué d'attirer les bonnes grâces des professeurs ou de nouer des liens avec d'autres maisons. Sans parler de Dumbledore, et je ne tiens pas avoir à faire avec lui. Le choix le plus stratégique reste Serdaigle.  
_ _\- Oh, vraiment, Salazar t'aurait adoré s'il était encore de ce monde. »_ rit lourdement le Choixpeau dans son esprit. « _Dans ce cas, je fais mieux de t'envoyer à_ SERDAIGLE. »

Le dernier mot fut hurlé à la Grande Salle, provoquant un léger mal de tête au jeune garçon qui retint une grimace.  
Et un sourire victorieux.

Il se permit un regard inquisiteur envers la table des professeurs. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, qu'il s'agisse du directeur ou de Severus Rogue. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme au turban, une violente douleur le saisit à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice. Il se crispa, légèrement, si faiblement que personne d'autre ne le remarqua.  
Très bien, le message était passé. Danger.

Finalement, il rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison, qui applaudissait de sa venue. Les Gryffondor chuchotaient vivement, et il parvint à entendre quelques bribes de conversations. Visiblement, ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il rejoigne les lions.  
Il n'était pas vraiment désolé de les décevoir. En revanche, il ne loupa pas le sourire radieux de Naomi lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle à la table des bleus et bronze.

La répartition se termina sur Blaise Zabini, réparti à Serpentard. Dumbledore se leva et réclama d'un geste l'attention de tous les étudiants.

 _« Bienvenue, » dit-il. « Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »²_

Harry plissa les yeux lorsque son bouclier d'Occlumencie vibra sous l'assaut magique. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua le soudain froncement de sourcils de son amie de toujours. Elle aussi, l'avait remarqué.  
Toutefois, il remit à plus tard ses préoccupations au sujet du directeur : les multiples plats d'or venaient de se couvrir de nourriture. Ne sentant aucune effluve de véritasérum, si particulière et facile à déceler, il se laissa aller comme l'adolescent qu'il était. Tout en gardant ses manières, tout de même. Il était un lord.  
Chose que « Ronald Weasley » n'était pas, d'après la manière dont il se bâfrait.

Attentif à son environnement, il écouta ses camarades commencer à faire connaissance. Il échangea quelques mots avec les autres étudiants de première année, son regard glissant de temps à autres en direction de Naomi. Plusieurs fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, pour se séparer tout aussi vite.  
Ne pas se trahir.

Peu à peu, le bruit des conversations s'amenuisa. Les couverts d'argent cessèrent de tinter sur les assiettes dorées, et un calme relatif envahit la grande salle. Tous commençaient à somnoler, épuisés par le long trajet et le copieux repas auquel chacun avait fait honneur.  
Le directeur Dumbledore se leva, attirant, à nouveau, l'attention sur lui.

 _« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »_

 _Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers des jumeaux plus roux que des renards, assis à la table des Gryffondor._

 _« Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »_

 _Harry fronça les sourcils, et il remarqua que de nombreux autres Serdaigle l'imitaient._

 _« Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! » s'écria Dumbledore,_

 _Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson._

— _Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !_ »²

~ HP ~

Harry souffla de soulagement quand la catastrophe musicale prit enfin fin. Aucun Serdaigle n'avait chanté, et il les comprenait. Les paroles étaient un véritable outrage à leur maison, connue pour son assiduité au travail et sa soif de savoir.

A présent, il suivait les élèves plus âgés, faisant attention à chaque couloir emprunté, au nombre d'étages montés pour se souvenir du chemin. Il allait découvrir la mythique salle commune de Serdaigle, enfin.  
Après beaucoup trop de marches – il avait compté sept étages. Pas de doute, il aurait son sport quotidien ici - ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu sacré.  
Située dans une tour de l'aile ouest, aucun tableau ne semblait garder l'entrée. Une simple porte, ornée d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Le préfet effleura ce dernier, qui s'anima brusquement.

\- « Pour rentrer dans notre salle commune, il faut répondre correctement à l'énigme de l'aigle. » annonça l'adolescent de cinquième année. « Si vous échouez, vous devrez attendre qu'un de vos camarades vienne répondre à l'énigme pour vous.  
\- Alors, tout le monde peut rentrer chez nous ? » s'étonna Naomi.  
\- « Non. » répondit la préfète avec un sourire fier. « Un charme d'annulation magique, semblable à la Cascade des Voleurs de Gringotts, est posé dans tout le couloir. L'Aigle ne pivotera pas pour un élève d'une autre maison, ou d'une personne étrangère au corps professoral de Poudlard, sans être accompagné d'un Serdaigle. »

Naomi acquiesça, notant cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire.  
L'aigle ouvrit son bec et déclama d'une voix chantante.

« Dix fois dix égale trente. Pourquoi ? »

Les plus jeunes écarquillèrent leurs yeux, décontenancés. Les élèves les plus âgés semblèrent réfléchir quelques secondes, puis échangèrent un signe de tête, observant, amusé, les première année.

« C'est simple. » dit Harry à peine deux secondes plus tard. « Dix, écrit en chiffre romain, équivaut à un X. X fois X. Littérallement, X X X. Ce qui, en chiffre romain, équivaut à trente. »

La porte s'ouvrit en silence à la fin de l'explication du jeune homme. Les préfets échangèrent un sourire, le Survivant semblait en avoir dans la tête.

« Chers Aiglons » déclama le préfet-en-chef en pénétrant dans la salle. « Bienvenue dans notre Nid ».

* * *

² : Passages repris de "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers".

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette répartition ? Vous hésitiez sur la maison, j'espère que celle-ci vous aura convaincu ;)


End file.
